Bloody Cupcakes
by forever-sweet
Summary: A one-shot for my soon coming story of Ivan the Strange Russian Neighbor.


**I have decided to make a series about Alfred and his adventures with his Russian neighbor who lives down the street.**

**This chapter was inspired by mum and I making Red Velvet Cupcakes. So here you go!**

**Warnings: Alfred's over active imagination, Katyusha's Big Tracts of Land, language, and possible homicide Ivan.**

* * *

Alfred was terrified, it was ten at night and the 19 year-old was completely alone in his house after watching a new horror movie. Kiku and Arthur were supposed to come over and watch it with him, but they had both been piled with extra homework from their Trigonometry class and had been unable to come. So he decided to watch the movie alone. Bad idea. He was shaking so badly and crying out at every little noise that his cat Hero made that it was starting to get to the blue-eyed Hero.

"I know! I'll go visit Ivan!" He jumped up from his couch grabbed his keys and fled his house, down the street and to his friend Ivan's house. He knocked on the door looking both ways back and forth until Ivan answered the door. "Ah Hello Fredka. What brings you all the way to my house during the night?"

"Dude I just watched this horror movie and it is freaking me out!" Normally he would have told his friends that he just wanted to chill, but Ivan wouldn't make fun of him for being afraid. "You can come in."

"Thanks dude I really apr-" Alfred's eyes widened dramatically he turned around and ran screaming back for his own house. Katyusha, Ivan's older sister ran to his side looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"I do not know... He looked at me and ran."

"Ah, Little brother you have some batter on the side of your mouth." Ivan, confused, brought his hand to his cheek and came away with red. Eyes widening he forgot about getting shoes and ran after Alfred to keep him from calling the cops.

"Fredka! Please stop running!"

"AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HOMICIDAL RUSSIAN!" Sadly for Ivan, Alfred was in far better shape than himself and he was running out of breath. A car pulled up beside the puffing Russian. "Hey Ivan! What's up?"

"Ah. Gilbert, could you give me a ride to Fredka's house?" Gilbert rose an eyebrow, but didn't ask questions. "Get in." Ivan had barely gotten in before the car screeched off down the street, passing by the running Alfred. Jumping out Ivan turned back to Gilbert. "Need a ride back?"

"No, thank you." Gilbert waved Ivan a 'see ya later' before pulling out of Alfred's drive way and driving back to his own home. Ivan hid behind Alfred's bushes and waited until he saw Alfred run up to his front door. He grabbed the terrified boy from behind causing him to scream in terror, he clapped his hand over the others mouth to shut him up. "Eh? Alfred? Are you okay?" Matthew, Alfred's next door neighbor looked out his window. "He is fine!" Ivan called back up at him, Alfred was shaking his head rapidly pleading with his eyes for help.

"Okay." Matthew shut his window and went back to bed. As Ivan dragged him down the street Alfred glared at his traitorous neighbors house vowing revenge. "Now Fredka, I know what you saw earlier must have seemed bad, but I swear it was not what it had seemed! I was merely making red velvet cupcakes with my sister. AND WOULD YOU STOP LIKING AND BITING AT MY HAND! IT IS NOT A TASTY TREAT!"

"Ve~! Ciao Ivan~! Hi Alfred!" Feliciano, Ivan's next door neighbor, waved to the two. "Hello Feliciano." Ivan said, he pulled Alfred into his house and released the shaking; now sobbing mess of a human being. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AND POOR MY BLOOD INTO STEW! I PROMISE I WON'T SCREAM BUT PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Ivan watched Alfred curl into a ball sobbing what little brain cells he left out of his puny head.

"Fredka...I was making red velvet cupcakes with Katyusha...That was batter you saw not blood. Please stop crying..."

"Aw! What's wrong Alfred?" Katyusha came into the room and practically suffocated the poor blond-haired American with her bosom. "I am guessing he watched a horror movie about cannibals, he thought the batter on my face was blood."

"Poor thing! Do you want a cupcake?" Alfred nodded still a little frightened of Ivan; if the wary looks he kept throwing at him were any indication. Ivan sighed and walked after the other two making sure his mouth was clean so as to not set off the frightened Alfred again.

* * *

**Oh I love writing Alfred, it's far more fun than it should be XD This is actually not the beginning of the series, the true beginning is next chapter!  
**


End file.
